Dispensing devices such as those that periodically deliver a shot of fragrance into the air are well known. These devices have various control and activation systems including batteries and timers. The mechanisms for delivering the shot may include aerosol type devices that operate over a large range of pressures and piezo pumps.
Conventional gas cells are used for generating gases such as hydrogen from liquids such as water at relatively slow rates in which a volume of gas is generated slowly for periodic use of the gas for motive or other purposes. These gas cells are used in fluid delivery systems that operate automatically. For example, some conventional gas cells in fluid delivery systems continuously generate gas at a slow rate over a long period of time. A build-up in pressure provides a motive force for causing the fluid to exit from a storage chamber. The force is typically automatically applied at predetermined time intervals under the control of a timer and other controls for automatic, periodic delivery of the fluid.
Conventional fluid delivery systems that utilize gas cells are deficient in accounting for changes in environmental or system conditions. For example, as a volume of a gas chamber in a conventional fluid delivery system increases over time, the generation of the gas at a constant rate has a changing effect on the fluid delivery over time due to changes in atmospheric pressure, temperature, or other environmental conditions. Changes in pressure of contained gas due to changes in temperature or elevation typically impact the amount of fluid delivered by conventional gas generation fluid delivery systems such that these systems lack consistency under changing operating conditions.